


Trying Not To Love You

by SadBlackPanda



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - They are all depressed adults, Alternate Universe - Yu never went to Inaba, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, or maybe just Yu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBlackPanda/pseuds/SadBlackPanda
Summary: Yu gets an annoying new neighbor who keeps playing music super loudly but he doesn't have the guts to go complain to anyone else but his friends, who finally decide to drag him to a bar to let out some steam.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Trying Not To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I do love me some alternate universes.

This cannot continue. Things could not go on like this. He needed to do something. He needed to stand up to himself, walk up to the door and let them hear a piece of his mind. Then he could go back to his books and enjoy the peace and quiet. The silence. Just him, alone.

But he stays still. Doesn’t do anything. Just stays there and listens to this horrible American rock band. The silver-haired young man sighs and gets back to his book.

This all started two weeks ago on a rainy Friday. 

Yu had been getting back from work at his father’s firm, after an anguishing twelve-hour shift at the office and even with an umbrella he had gotten soaked in the rain. The two things on his mind had been a long hot shower and cooking  _ anything _ . His father had drowned him in paperwork at work, so Yu hadn’t had much time to enjoy his lunch. 

Yu’s mind had been so occupied with those two thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the moving truck parked at the front yard of the apartments.  _ Huh, some poor new sap was entering these cheap apartments... _ Hmm, Yu could remember his next door neighbor, Kou, mentioning something about moving in with his boyfriend Daisuke. Guess that meant that Yu’d be getting a new neighbor behind these paper thin walls.

That’s how this started. At first everything seemed normal. But the next day, on Saturday, all hell broke loose. At least for Yu it felt like hell. 

First there was the loud talking and excited squeeing. The same night Yu deducted that his neighbor was having a housewarming party. But the lively chattering continued, almost everyday. Was there a whole family living in that tiny apartment? 

Then there was the music. The music usually started after the voices got quiet. The music went from rock to soundtracks to a single guitar playing and someone faintly singing, probably the neighbor by themselves, because it held such intimacy, the voice and the guitar. It would’ve been almost soothing, if Yu wasn’t supposed to be able to concentrate on his paperwork most nights. His neighbor also sang in the shower, every morning.

Lastly there was the noises of life. Feet hitting the floor, doors getting slammed and TV’s static at night. Well, at least Yu didn’t have to listen to his new neighbor having loud sex every other night, like it had been with Kou. There were only single moans every now and then, but what people do in their homes in their personal time was their right.  _ Just… Keep it down, thanks. _

But the problem was, the noises never stopped. There was always music in the background, underlining everything, keeping everything together, wrapping you into its world…

A loud beep from his phone yanks the silver-haired man out of his thoughts. Yu flinches violently and the book he was reading falls from his hands. Yu reaches for the phone in his pocket and unlocks it. It’s a text message from Rise, Yu’s best friend.

**Rise:** _Senpaiiii~, did you finally gather your courage and talked to the neighbor or did you accept that people are different and we can move on?_

_ Thank you, Rise _ , Yu thought sarcastically and sighed. She had listened to his complaints almost daily for two weeks now, telling him that he was being too uptight. It was easy for her to say, living in an loft apartment all by herself, not having to bother with neighbors. But then again, she really has worked for it, making an amazing career as a model and actress. She deserves it all. She even had offered Yu the opportunity to move in with her when he moved out from his parents. He had declined politely, telling her he needed a life of his own. And how well was that going? Still working for his father and hiding himself in his home. Now his room just had gotten a little bigger and more expensive. 

And Rise still called him senpai, even after all these years. Talking to Rise always brought Yu back to their high school years, all those years ago. How easy life had been back then, without having to stand annoying neighbors… Yu’s train of thought got off it’s rails after two other loud beeps.

**Rise:** _OMG,_ _maybe you did go talk to them and they kidnapped or killed you and that’s why you’re not answering…_

**Rise:** _It couldn’t possibly be because you know that I’m right and you’re just avoiding me… u.u_

Why did she need to be so insightful? Back in high school Yu used to tell her that she could be an amazing actress because she really  _ got _ people, knew what made them tick, could read anybody like an open book. She had laughed him off then, calling him stupid and telling that intuition doesn’t make anybody an actress. Guess Yu was right about something, at least.

**Rise:** _Seriously, senpai, I’m getting worried. I already miss your whining and awful jokes. Please come back to me! You can’t leave me alone with Kanji and Naoto! They’ll kill me with kindness… >.<_

_ Huh, I guess I should reply before they all come to save me from the neighbor. I would make an awful damsel in distress _ , Yu smiles to himself and starts to reply before Rise has any time to alarm momma and papa bear.

**Yu:** _Totally talked to them. Guess I’m getting a new neighbor, if they’ll ever be able to clean the bloodstains._

**Rise:** _Ah, our senpai is back from the dead with his lame jokes! Naoto asks if you already talked to the landlady like she told you to. Also, admit that I’m right. Ps. Tomorrow is Saturday, and you promised me you’d crawl out of that hole you call home, soooooo~ Naoto and Kanji will come and get ya, I’ll meet you later on._

Yes, Yu had already talked to the landlady. It hadn’t helped. Apparently the neighbor had charmed Mrs. Nakayama so thoroughly, her feet went weak just on the mere mention of his apartment number. That was when Yu found out their surname, Hanamura. Name didn’t ring a bell. And what was even worse, Mrs. Nakayama told there really wasn’t anything she could do. He did adhere to the rules: only sounds of life after 10 pm.  _ Of course, guess that’s what you get living in the rundown suburbs.  _

Weirdly, during these two weeks Yu haven’t even gotten a glimpse of this mystery charmer. Yu left to work before them, and they were already back home when Yu got back. Maybe they didn’t work at all. Maybe they didn’t want to be seen, just heard. 

Lost in his thoughts Yu almost forgot to reply to Rise. Better do that before the next bombardment of texts.

**Yu:** _I already talked to the landlady, there was nothing she could do. She was possibly under some kind of spell. And I’m not going to admit anything. You already know you’re right. I guess I’ll just have to get used to this. See you tomorrow!_

Because Rise’s right. And this is something that Yu needs. Ever since he was a kid, he was used to being alone, not to make a scene of himself and being invisible. It was necessary, because of his parents who worked long days and could be away on a business trip. Yu learned not to need much from others. Pretty much all he ever wanted was a quiet space to call his own. And so he got what he wanted, got used to get what he wanted, because absent parents are usually good at buying their child’s happiness. When Yu was ten he could spend endless days in his own room, reading his books in total silence, only leaving his room for school. But when he met Rise, Kanji and Naoto, he finally had a reason to leave the comfort of his room. 

Yu needs this. He needs to get out of his comfort zone. He had gotten used to Kou, even though it had taken some time, so he would definitely get used to this, too. _ I’m not the biggest fan of change, but I knew to expect this when I moved in here _ , Yu sighs. Eight months ago, the day he told about the move to his parents, they had been so sure Yu’d come back, that he wasn’t ready to face the realities of life. They didn’t say it to be mean, his parents just had always been realists. 

But now’s Yu’s time to show, make others realize that yes, he _ can _ . 

The awful music has stopped, now only the neighbor playing their guitar and singing something so quietly, that Yu can’t make out any words. But the melody is reassuring enough to lull Yu into peaceful sleep and he sleeps better than he has in months. 

* * *

At seven o’clock Kanji and Naoto are nowhere to be seen. Yu has been waiting and ready to go for the last hour, but this is what you get when you have to trust Kanji’s punctuality. You would think that having a girlfriend like Naoto would help, but no.

**_Kanji:_ ** _ dude, were so sorry. this’s all my fault, but we’ll be right there. _

Yu sighs with a small smile on his lips while reading Kanji’s message.

**_Yu:_ ** _ Haha, no worries. I’m sure Naoto’s already lectured you quite enough, so I won’t have to. I’ll just put on my coat and go downstairs to wait for you. Give me a call when you’re here, okay? _

Yu hits send, pockets his phone and goes to get his coat from his wardrobe. With Kanji driving, he won’t be able to answer any time soon, so Yu can concentrate on checking himself in the mirror for the third time. Not because of vanity or anything like that, no no no, but because of his insecurity, finding nothing but flaws with every glimpse. Should he get a haircut? He’s had the same cut ever since first year of high school, and that makes how many years?  _ Oh, don’t even think about that, you’re self conscious enough as it is _ , and Yu just groans looking at his reflection. 

After minutes of trying to style his hair, Yu gives up and puts on his coat, popping up its collars. Feeling already defeated he gets out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He makes a dash to the elevators after seeing two young women, one dressed in a bright green jacket and the other in a classy red coat, entering, but misses it by a fraction, only getting a glimpse of the two young men accompanying the women. With a heavy sigh Yu drags himself down the stairs.

By the time he gets to the ground floor the other group is already gone. Had he seen them before? No, Yu was positive that he’d never seen any of them before. Not that he saw anything more than a glimpse of the two guys, but the girls were definitely strangers. 

Had Yu just accidentally bumped into his new neighbor? Without getting to speak up his mind? He couldn’t even be sure which of the four was his possible neighbor! 

But before Yu could start with his deductions, his phone starts ringing. It’s Naoto. 

“Yu-san, we’re finally here, but we can’t see you? Did you leave without us?”

Naoto, as proper as always, using honorifics even after all these years. The day she’d called Kanji only by his first name had been such a big day, Rise declaring it a mock holiday just for the four of them. After that Naoto had swore never to call anybody else only by their first name.  _ The anniversary of that day is in two months, guess we should come up with something to celebrate it. _

“Ah, sorry, I was waiting inside. It’s quite cold outside. But I’ll be right there!” Yu tells Naoto, pushing through the heavy front door. He sees Kanji’s crappy black Toyota, with both Kanji and Naoto waving at him inside the small car. How a person as tall as Kanji could fit in such a car was a total mystery, but he never complained, so guess he saw something in the car that Yu just couldn’t understand. Crawling to the backseat behind Kanji, Yu waves back awkwardly. Before he can even open his mouth, the couple is begging for forgiveness.

“Dude, Yu, we’re so so sorry...”

“Yes, we are very sorry Yu-san.”

“Man, this is totally my fault, my assistant just called all of a sudden, and I had to stop by the studio real quick...”

“And I was too absorbed in a case that I didn’t even realize what time it was until Kanji called me and...”

“And we had some problems with the fabric that...”

“That was when I got a call from your uncle - he sends his regards - about a case in his hometown, but...”

Yu lifts his hands in the air, trying to silence them both. 

“Seriously, it’s alright. We all have very busy lives, and we should be happy that we can hangout all together today,” Yu laughs, making both Kanji and Naoto slightly blush. 

“Speaking the truth, just as always, Yu-san,” Naoto smiles.

“Yeah, you’re right Yu, so should we just get on going?” Kanji asks and starts the engine. 

“Yes, Kanji, and I’ll call Rise-san, to see if she’s ready with her today's shoot,” Naoto nods, phone on her ear.

Yu can’t help but huff a small laugh, trying to hide it by burying his face in his coat. It’s true that sometimes it feels like a miracle to get the four of them’s schedules to let them meet like today. Rise has her career that keeps her plenty busy, and on top of that comes interviews, TV-appearances and countless hours spent training with both acting and dance coaches. Naoto has her work as a respected private investigator and as a consultant on the hardest murder cases all over Japan. And all of this she has earned by working harder than anyone. And Kanji is a famous fashion designer, designing anything from formal evening wear to cute plushies. It might’ve taken some time for Kanji to fully realize his dreams, after years of bullying because of his girly hobby, but after all of his success, you could say that Kanji truly has shown to any doubters what he’s truly made of.

And then there’s Yu. Yu, who after business college went to work for his father because it seemed like the safest option, and now, after nearly two years of working for his father, Yu feels truly stuck. He’s become the stereotype of a man who overworks at a job that he hates and doesn’t have time for anything other than sleep or planning what to do at work the next day. It’s not like Yu never had any dreams for his future, but… dream jobs are for kids. In this economy you can’t afford to be childish. 

Of course, if Yu’s friends could hear his thoughts they would heavily disagree, pointing out how they made their childhood dreams true. And that’s part of the problem. While Yu always had silly dreams, none ever really stuck with him, motivating him through life. It was one of the reasons his parents always saw him as a wayward child, with interest fleeting, bad at committing. That’s not to say he wasn’t incredibly responsible - there’s a reason why Yu was a straight A student - but there never was any other kind of motivation behind his studious nature other than “hey, if there’s nothing I really want to do with my life, might as well study.” But studying lost languages, forgotten history or cooking won’t pay the bills, so here Yu is, miserable with his life, on his way to his best friend's favorite club that he hates. At least there will be lots of alcohol. 

* * *

Rise is already at the club and waiting for them when Yu, Kanji and Naoto arrive. 

“Idiots, you’re late! I’ve been waiting for you guys forever!”

“We’re so sorry, Rise-san,” Naoto exclaims, blushing and trying to hide her face behind the cap of her hat. 

“From Kanji I’d expect this, but not from you, Naoto. E tu, Yu!”

“Will it help, if I tell this was totally Kanji’s fault?” Yu smirks, giving Kanji’s shoulder a soft poke. 

Rise pouts, exaggeratedly crossing her arms and staying silent for a few seconds, as if deliberating. 

“Nah, I guess it helps. Guess Kanji will forever be Moronji.”

“Shit, Rise, I’m sorry. Please, for one night, don’t call me Moronji.”

“Buy me a drink and I’ll think about it!”

“... Okay, okay, just… Not anything too expensive.”

“What? Couldn’t hear you, Moronji?”

Kanji groans, but it gets drowned by his laughter. 

“I hate you, Risette.”

It’s close to 11 pm and the club is packed. Luckily, with Rise’s excellent connections, the four friends won’t have to deal with crows, since they are escorted straight to the VIP section at the back of the club. The only reason Yu even agrees to come here, you get to drink in peace. Also, this is one of the clubs closest to where Yu lives, so he’ll always be able to make it home. Lucky for him, Kanji rarely drinks and he and Naoto are always willing to give Yu a ride home, so he really doesn’t have to walk home that much. So yes, drink Yu shall!

“Okay, first round on me, since I guess I own Rise a drink,” Kanji sighs while rumbling Naoto’s bag for his wallet.

“Boo, then that doesn’t make my drink any special!” Rise complains, but her laugh gives away that she’s being totally sarcastic. 

“Miss, I’ll get you two. Now can I get everyone’s order? Naoto, you’re starting with soda?”

Naoto smiles, her expression warm, and nods.

“Gotcha! And Rise… Mimosa? And something pink?”

“Oooh, yes! Let the bartender surprise me!” Rise exclaims, already getting excited. 

“And Yu..?”

“Uhh, I’ll come with you and decide then.”

“Sure! There seems to be quite the queue, so I could use the company. This might take a while, so please, hun… Make sure we don’t lose Rise,” Kanji says and lands a kiss on Naoto’s temple. 

“I’ll do my best,” Naoto huffs with a small laugh while Rise blushes next to her. 

“Hey hey hey, the guy was hot, I couldn’t help myself! But I promise I’ll stay here until you get back. After that… No promises!” Rise smirks and ushers the men to leave. 

* * *

“Dude, this will take a while,” Kanji sighs as he and Yu get close to the bar, “Like yeah, this whole place is packed, but I dunno… I had hoped they would all be, y’know, dancing?”

“I guess there’s a lot of people in here who are unable to dance without proper fueling,” Yu muses. And he’s one to talk, as if he’s not one of those very people. And after a couple dozen drinks you won’t be able to get him off the dance floor. 

“Yeah, you must be right… Well, guess we must just wait,” Kanji shrugs. And so they do, getting closer to the row of bartenders a step in a minute at a time. And almost ten minutes later they are almost at the bar. Close that Yu can almost taste the alcohol. 

“Brooo~! This round is your treat!”

A high-pitched voice rings from somewhere behind Yu. He barely has time to turn back and see who on Earth is yelling like that, but young men crash into him, almost sending Yu flying, but the other man catches him in a nick of time. 

Brown hair, brown eyes.

A dark v-neck sweater, not sure if it’s navy blue or black.

Form-fitting jeans, ripped, just to show a sliver of knees and thighs. 

Yu doesn’t have time to register more of the young man’s looks because he realizes he can feel warmth in his lower back and wrist. 

His shirt that used to be tucked in his pants has come loose, hitching its way up, baring his lower back. 

“The hell, dude!? Teddie, you can’t just barge through a crowd of people and drag me you!” the other man yells after his… brother? Friend? Yu doesn’t have enough clues to any conclusions, and also now the other man turns to face him, and Yu has to use all his willpower not to blush. 

“I’m so so sorry, man. Forgive Teddie, he can sometimes act like a total child but he doesn’t mean any ill will or anything like that.”

The other man helps Yu on his feet, which means losing the warm touch on Yu’s lower back and wrist, but… No, he must be imagining things, but it feels like touch lingered a little longer than it’s usually necessary. No, Yu must just be too touch-starved that he’s imagining handsome men are interested in him.

“N-no, it’s quite okay. I should’ve been more careful,” Yu stutters, trying to regain his composure. 

“Nah, dude. Totally his fault. But more importantly: you okay?” the other man asks, a small smile on his lips, his eyes earnest.

“Ye-yes, I’m… I’m fine. Fine!” Yu manages to answer, finally. _ Oh shit, a bit too forceful, are we not? _ Yu berates himself. 

The young man is clearly doubting Yu’s words, checking him out and laying a reassuring hand on Yu’s shoulder, “Good to hear that you’re fine.”

The warm touch is back. And it feels so good, even through the thin piece of fabric. _ He’s just trying to be friendly, so don’t get any weird thoughts. Let’s try not to act like a total creep, okay? _

“But hey, you gotta let me buy you a drink. Y’know, as an apology? Even though it’s Teddie who should apologize, but you’ll never get that out of him,” the man laughs and gives Yu’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “So, what’s your poison?”

“Ehh, I’ll have a beer, thanks.”

“One beer, coming up!” and the stranger leaves with that. 

Kanji who had been following the turn of events rejoins Yu.

“Dude, you only drink beer when you’re wasted.”

“I know. I’m such a disaster!” Yu moans and brings his hand to cover his face.

“A bi-saster, more like,” Kanji snorts, trying to suppress his laughter, “Speaking of… The hell was that all about?”

“What was what about?”

“Don’t what what me. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Your whole,” Kanji points at Yu’s face, circling it, “getting all red and stumbling with your words. I’ve never seen you done that, unless...”

“Unless what?”

Kanji goes quiet. 

“Oh shit, you want to fuck him!” he finally breaths.

Yu panics and grabs Kanji’s shoulders _ hard _ , “Why don’t you yell any louder, Kanji!?” he hisses under his breath, eyes on fire and staring right at Kanji. 

“Sorry, sorry, dude. Just… very unexpected,” Kanji yelps, throwing his hands in the air. 

Yu sighs and let’s go of his friend, “Jeez. Apology accepted.”

“But you do want to fuck him?” Kanji whispers, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, but Yu can’t help but lose his cool.

“No! I don’t want to...” Yu’s voice trails off, making sure that the stranger is still hanging at the bar, “sleep with him.”

“Mmm-mm,” Kanji muses, giving Yu _ the look _ , “Whatever you say, man.”

“Kanji, I’m not -” but Yu gets interrupted by the brunette stranger, a large tray full of shots and a beer in his hands.

“Here’s your beer,” the man says as he hands over a huge glass of beer, “and again, I’m sorry my friend caused you trouble. He seems to be very good at that.” 

Next to the stranger, another man, blonde and shorter, points at himself and beams so brightly, like he’s never been more proud of himself, “Yep, it’s my Teddie specialty!”

“That’s not anything to be proud of, moron!” the other man sighs deeply, “But hey, the girls are waiting for us, we should go.”

Girls. 

_ Oh, of course. _

“Enjoy your beer!” and with that, the both men bid their farewells. 

A silence falls between the two friends, which Yu ends up breaking, “Guess I won’t be getting laid tonight.”

_ A joke, of course _ , Yu tells himself. Like said, he wasn’t interested in this stranger… Not at all… 

_ He did have a pretty great ass. _

Kanji gives him an encouraging pat on Yu’s back, almost spilling the beer, “There’s always next time. But man… Those two seemed kinda familiar.”

“What do you mean?”

“Huh? Naah, it’s prolly nothing,” Kanji waves off Yu’s question and then glances at the beer in Yu’s hands, “You gonna drink that?”

“After I’ve first had a couple of drinks,” Yu sighs.

Just his luck. He meets an attractive guy, but of course he has to have a girlfriend.

* * *

Finally Yu and Kanji get the drinks and make it back to their table. But Rise and Naoto are not alone. There are two other women sitting with them, one with short brown hair and other with long black hair.

“You got company,” Kanji states as he and Yu arrive. The other two at the table turn and wave.

“Hi!” they both greet Yu and Kanji with loud voices, since music is booming.

“Kanji, I’m sure you remember: Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi. They both live in Inaba and went to the same school as us,” Naoto introduces the two women. 

“We were your upperclassmen, so I wouldn't blame you if you didn’t remember,” the one with long black hair chuckles, “I mostly worked with your mother.”

Kanji sets down the platter of drinks and takes a good look at the two women, “Business with the textile shop? I remember you, Amagi. You and your mother were good customers.”

“Still are, though nowadays it’s mostly me,” Yukiko smiles, and there’s a tad of sadness in it. The other woman, who must be Chie Satonaka, gently grabs Amagi’s hand.

“Sorry to hear that, ma’am,” Kanji says , his voice low.

“Oh, please, never call me ma’am, unless you are a customer,” Yukiko laughs, obviously trying to change the subject. Everybody at the table gets the clue and starts to laugh.

“You probably don’t remember me, Tatsumi, but I’m Chie Satonaka,” she introduces herself and reaches to shake Kanji’s hand, “And please, sit down,” she motions at the sofas around the table.

Kanji and Yu comply. 

“But yeah, me and my girlfriend, Yukiko, are here on our vacation. Our friend just moved here a couple of weeks ago and we’re here to help him… acclimatize,” Chie explains. Obviously Yu and Kanji had arrived in the middle of a discussion. 

“Aww, who is it, Chie? Anyone we might know?” Rise asks.

Satonaka laughs, “Nah, you won’t remember him. But he’s here with us, so I’ll let him introduce himself.”

“Yes, Chie dear, and that’s why we should go get them. He and Teddie probably already got our shots,” Amagi murmurs to her girlfriend. 

_ Did she just say Teddie? _

“Oh, I didn’t catch your name!” Satonaka turns to face Yu.

“Narukami… Yu Narukami,” Yu mumbles, still distracted. _ Is she talking about the same Teddie? The one with the handsome stranger?  _

Kanji’s giving him weird looks. 

“You might not know him, Chie-san, but you know his uncle. He’s detective Dojima’s nephew,” Naoto tells Satonaka. 

Satonaka almost jumps from her seat, “Ohh, that’s so cool! I work with your uncle, as a police officer in Inaba!”

She leans over Amagi and whispers to Yu “You must give me some dirt on the old man. He’s too good of a detective, but he must have some flaws.”

For a second Yu panics, because it’s not like he knows much of his uncle, other than seeing him a couple of times. There were talks that Yu might’ve gone and lived with him and his daughter for a year when his parents had to spend a year abroad, but instead he spend the year with his grandparents in the city. A shame, because he would’ve been able to meet Rise, Kanji and Naoto way earlier. 

“I’m kidding! No need to freak out, Narukami,” Satonaka chuckles, “Good to meet you!”

Yu just nods as an answer. 

“Chie, we should give them a call, see where they are,” Amagi whispers, yet again, and Satonaka sighs. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll give Yosuke a call.”

_ Yosuke…  _

“There you guys are! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

A familiar voice from further back. 

It  _ is _ him.

“We’re so sorry, Yosuke! But hey, we bumped into some old school mates!” Satonaka tells the Yosuke with a good ass, pointing at Rise and Naoto.

The Yosuke with brown hair quickly scans them, a wide smile starting to form on his lips as he slowly realizes who’s sitting in front of him.

“Dude, it’s Risette,” he whispers to… Teddie was his name? The man is obviously trying to stay cool, but fails miserably. 

_ And I find him attractive why? _ Yu bemoans, burying his face in the palm of his hand.

“Hoo boy, I haven’t performed under that name in years, but yes. It is me,” Rise laughs awkwardly. 

Rise used to have such conflicting thoughts when it came to being Risette. She even went on an indefinite break from show business, but eventually made a comeback and returned to the city. That was when Yu and Rise met: in a big cafe during rush hour. Rise accidentally bumped into Yu, splashing his coffee all over his favorite cardigan. Luckily Yu had ordered an iced coffee. Rise had been so sorry and promised to take care of the cleaning bill and buy him another coffee. They ended up sitting together, to the dismay of everyone else in the coffee shop, but back then Yu had not even heard of Risette. He has never really been one to care about celebrities. And Rise had liked that there was a person in the world who saw her as… Rise. 

And Rise also recognized Yu from school. Though with her busy schedule, she mostly studied from home.

“Ah, sorry,” the Yosuke in perfectly fitting pants ( _ concentrate, Yu! _ ) groans apologetically, seemingly sincere, “I do remember reading something about you moving onto acting and such?”

“Yes! Being an idol was amazing, but acting so far has been very rewarding. I’m still thinking about continuing my music career, but for now I want to give my full attention to acting,” Rise smiles. 

Spoken like in one of her interviews. She’s a true pro.

“Yeah yeah, Yosuke and your idols - no offence, Rise-san, you’re amazing - but hey, look who else is here,” Satonaka sighs dramatically, while motioning wildly at Naoto and Kanji. 

But his gaze doesn’t land on Yu’s friends.

“Oh hey, it’s you!” 

_ Shit. _

“Who?” Satonaka asks. She seems quite puzzled.

“You two know each other?” Amagi asks.

“No, no! I don’t even know his name or anything. But we met at the bar,” the Yosuke with surprisingly beautiful lips, explains and turns to his friend next to him, who seems quite distracted with all the commotion on the dance floor, “This moron crashed into him. Dude almost fell.”

His friend seems to try his best and ignore him.

“I want to go and dance,” he murmurs to himself. 

The Yosuke with eyes Yu would most surely want to spend an entire evening staring groans loudly and pats his friend on his bag, “Then just go. Have some fun, but not too much fun. And please, try to stay in our sigh- ...And he’s off.”

Teddie didn’t even wait for the other man to finish his sentence. 

“He’s always like that,” Satonaka sighs, while Yosuke groans and sits down. 

Right next to Yu.

_ Shit shit shit. _

“But yes, Yosuke, do you remember Kanji Tatsumi and Naoto Shirogane?” Amagi asks. 

“Oh yeah, the detective prince! I remember you!” Yosuke smiles and grabs the hand Naoto offers, shaking it enthusiastically. 

“Yes, quite the nickname. Even years later I still get called that,” Naoto smiles awkwardly, “But lucky for me, there has been a few so-called detective princes after me, so I don’t have to spend as much time in the spotlight as I used to.”

“I remember… Those mysterious murders,” Yosuke whispers, and there’s palpable pain in his voice. Yu has heard of these cases but… Did someone Yosuke knew die?

“Yes… And to think that the culprit was a high schooler. Tho it is my one case that still haunts me… That maybe there was more to it,” Naoto states, deep in thought.

The whole table falls silent. 

Eventually Satonaka breaks the silence.

“Sheesh, things got serious fast.”

“I-I’m sorry to have, y’know, brought it up,” Yosuke apologizes in panic, scrambling for words.

“It is not the most pleasant of topics,” Naoto nods, “but it is the case I’m most known for.”

Amagi, desperate to change the subject as fast as possible, points at Kanji.

“And heyy, here we have Shirogane’s husband! Kanji Tatsumi!”

Yosuke turns to face Kanji, who’s sitting next to him, and just stares for a moment.

“Sorry, doesn’t ring any bells.”

Kanji snorts and pats Yosuke on the shoulder.

“Well, y’know, feeling’s mutual, ‘cause I don’t remember you at all.”

They both laugh and shake hands. They exchange a few words, but Yu can’t eavesdrop, because both Amagi and Satonaka on his right are excitedly asking a lot of questions.

“So, how do you know them? Kujikawa, Shirogane and Tatsumi, I mean?” Satonaka asks.

“I first met Rise, and through her Naoto and Kanji. Kanji and Naoto were already dating when I met them, so they came as a package deal. Rise had already moved back here, and Naoto and Kanji followed after graduation.”

“Aww, high school sweethearts! Like us, Chie!” Amagi beams and grabs her girlfriend by her waist and pulls her close. Satonaka lands a sweet kiss on Amagi’s temple.

_ Guess the girls really weren’t his girlfriends… _

A hand on his shoulder almost scares Yu to death, as he jolts and turns around.

“Oh sorry, dude! Didn’t mean to scare you,” Yosuke backs off, hands in the air.

“No-nothing to apologize… You just caught me off guard,” Yu breaths. 

Yosuke whatever-his-last-name-might-be smiles and holds out his hand.

“I know we already met at the bar, but I didn’t catch your name.”

“You didn’t ask.”

“True, but I’m asking now.”

Yu’s not quite sure why he always comes off quite stand-offish when talking to new people, even with people he might be attracted to. He can be socially awkward, since he didn’t really grow up with many friends, but hey! He’s in sales, so he should be able to charm others, right? Charm his way to anybody’s heart?

Or maybe that’s only with clients.

_ Yu Narukami, your social awkwardness will doom you in a life without love _ , Yu sighs internally. For a second he closes his eyes, collects himself and once his eyes are open, he smiles his most kind and genuine smile. 

_ Relax _ .

Yu really likes to beat himself up over any mistake, flaw or well,  _ anything _ . Anything he does is never enough, he’s never good enough, not as perfect as his parents would expect him to be. But hey, for the first time in a long while, he’s out with his friends, he’s met some cool people, and there’s a handsome man sitting next to him.

Sure it’s okay for Yu to let loose. Just for one night.

“Narukami. Yu Narukami,” Yu tells Yosuke and shakes his hand. 

“Yosuke Hanamura,” the other man smiles, “It’s nice to meet you.”

But Yu’s mind has gone completely blank.

_ Hanamura. _

_ Did he just say Hanamura? _

_ Is he  _ that _ Hanamura!? _

It doesn’t seem like Yosuke Hanamura recognized Yu’s name. That must mean he can’t be  _ him _ . 

_ But maybe... _

“Hanamura-san...” Yu starts, but Yosuke cuts him off mid-sentence.

“Please, just Yosuke.”

“Very well,” Yu murmurs, and continues “Yosuke, do you happen to li-”

But this time it’s Rise’s turn to cut him off.

“Ooh, it’s my favorite song! We gotta dance!” she jumps up from her seat, and grabs Naoto’s hands, “Girls get to dance, boys can watch over our bags!”

“Chie, we get to dance! How exciting!” Amagi beams and turns to Satonaka.

“Yukiko, we could’ve gone dancing whenever. You should’ve just said so,” Satonaka laughs.

“Try to check on Teddie, will ya? And hey! Drink your shots. They were expensive.”

Both Amagi and Satonaka down their shots in under three seconds and follow Rise and Naoto to the dance floor.

Kanji gets up, too.

“You gonna join them?” Yosuke asks.

“Nah, I’m heading to the bathroom. Be right back,” Kanji tells them. 

“Okay. We’ll keep an eye on the bags,” Yosuke nods, giving Kanji the thumbs up and turning to face Yu. And once Kanji is behind Yosuke that the man cannot see him, gives Kanji his own thumbs up to Yu, mouthing “Wish you luck” to him. Yu tries desperately to keep his cool and tries to avoid his face flushing red.

Yu should’ve known this would happen!

But hey, the perfect time to find out if this Yosuke Hanamura is the disrupting neighbor Hanamura.

Surely he’s not. Yu’s annoyingly loud neighbor could not actually be hot.

“Your friends told us you just moved here. You live in the area?” Yu asks, trying to stay as matter-of-fact as possible.

“Oh, yeah! Just a couple blocks from here! Right next to the small movie theater. What’s it called..? Blue Room or -”

“Velvet Room.”

“Yeah, that’s what it was called!”

_ Fuck shit fuck. _

He _ is  _ Yu’s neighbor.

“So you’re familiar with the area?” Yosuke asks, genuinely curious.

Yu tries his best to hold the deep deep sigh forming inside of right now.

_ Of  _ fucking _ course.  _

And as a side note, Yu doesn’t like to curse, even internally, but this situation highly calls for that.

“Yes, you could say that,” Yu says, trying to stay calm, “I also happen to live there.”

“The same apartment building?”

Yu nods.

“The ugly grey one?”

Yu nods.

“With the black roof.”

Yu nods.

“And the older lady as the landlord?”

Yu nods.

_ Why does he have to be so hot!? _

“Whoa! Weird that I haven’t bumped into you.”

“I work long days.”

“Yeah, that must be it. I’m still looking for work. But hey, so in which apartment do you live in? I live in 42.”

_ Yep, I know, because I live in 41 and share a wall with you. _

But Yu knows enough not to be rude. 

Especially when the other is handsome and despite everything, a deep yearning to be ravaged by this wears-too-tight-pants, piercing eyes and beautiful lips, voice full of energy and joy, brown haired man is starting to form in the back of his mind. 

Yu knows what Kanji would say: “Just fuck him and be done with it.”

_ But Kanji, in this case, if I did that I’d have to move. _

And Yu is not moving back to his parents’ place.

“Really? Because I live in 41!” Yu exclaims, trying his best to act very surprised. Guess it pays to be Rise’s friend.

“Whoa, man! We’re neighbors!” Yosuke hollers excitedly, patting Yu on the knee. And while Yosuke might not think much of it, it means the world Yu to realize that his touch lingers a bit longer than necessary. 

“Indeed we are,” he manages to chuckle, and decides to down his shot to distract himself from the fact that his cheeks are burning red. 

Yosuke points at the beer he bought for Yu, “Haven’t touched your beer.”

“Sorry about that. Your drink request caught me off guard, so I just ordered what came to mind first,” Yu explains, and brings his hand to rub his neck, “I wasn’t prepared for a stranger to buy me a drink tonight, you see.”

“A good looking man like yourself? I find it hard to believe you don’t have strangers offering you drinks all the time.”

Yu’s mind goes fully blank. 

“Good… Looking..?”

“Yeah yeah! With that cool haircut, fancy clothes and intense eyes,” Yosuke says, pointing at Yu, “I’m sure any woman - or man - would be happy to date you.”

_ Maybe even you? _

“Yeah, made sure this bar is LGBT friendly and all, because y’know,” Yosuke waves his hand.

_ Oh, he must mean Amagi and Satonaka.  _

_ He’s probably here just as a friend. _

“You are a good friend,” Yu smiles. And he truly means it. 

Sad that Yosuke isn’t interested in Yu, but at least he’s supportive. 

“Oh, I’m doing this as much for them as much for me,” Yosuke chuckles and seems kind of… bashful?

“You mean..?” Yu asks, poking the ice carefully. They only just met, so he’s not quite sure how comfortable Yosuke will be to talk about these things. 

“Eh, y’know… Huh, to be honest I don’t even know myself,” Yosuke sighs and leans forward, his elbows hitting his legs, his chin now resting on his hands and his brows knit together, his gaze on Yu. 

And his gaze is intense.

“I’ve been looking for someone for a long time.”

His voice is low, almost rough, and Yosuke’s words send shivers down Yu’s spine, all the way to his groin. 

But then Yosuke leans back laughing.

“I just can’t handle the thought of Teddie getting a girlfriend before I find anybody.”

_ Oh, he was just kidding around, I guess, _ Yu can’t help but think.

“So Teddie is a friend of yours?” Yu has to ask. He has been curious ever since the young man bumped into him. Seems to have such an… unique personality. 

“Teddie? Guess you could say he’s my adoptive brother?” Yosuke waves Yu off, “Believe me, it’s a complicated situation. But the dude’s family. Or at least he gets on my nerves like he’s a family member...”

Yu can’t help but chuckle, “No worries. I understand. I was just curious if you were...”

“Together?” Yosuke laughs hard, leaning back in his seat, throwing his head back, “I love the dude, but as I said, he’s my brother.”

“You talking about Teddie?”

Ah, Kanji is back. 

“Yeah yeah! You remember him, Tatsumi?” Yosuke asks.

“Sure I do. He was always a little weird, but a good guy.”

“Yep, that’s Teddie,” Yosuke chuckles and motions Kanji to sit. 

“Nah, Naoto messaged me and asked me to go and dance with her, so duty calls.”

“Oh, no problem. When you gotta go, you gotta go.”

“Indeed,” Kanji smiles, but covertly gives a meaningful nod to Yu, “And by the way, it seems that Teddie found the girls and is with them, so no need to worry about him.”

“Good to know. Hopefully he’s not causing any trouble.”

“If he was, I’m sure we would know,” Kanji smiles and turns to leave. 

Yosuke leans towards Yu and whispers “Now that it’s just the two of us again, how about we get some more drinks? And by drinks I mean a lot of them.”

Yu lets out a small laugh.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

The next couple of hours are filled with alcohol, laughter and a lot of knee touching. And even though they had the whole giant VIP table just for the two of them, Yu and Yosuke had ended up sitting just an inch apart. 

“I can’t believe you’d get away with something like that!” Yosuke full-on bellylaughs.

“Hey hey, I was an honor student, so of course they couldn’t imagine me doing it,” Yu smiles and takes another long sip of his dozenth drink. 

“You really are quite interesting, Narukami,” Yosuke smiles, his eyes fixed on Yu.

Yu can’t help but choke a little on his drink, his face turning fully red.

“Sorry sorry, didn’t mean to make you fluster like that,” Yosuke chuckles, his hand falling on Yu’s thigh, the sensation of the touch sending sparks right to Yu’s cock.

_ Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! _

“But I do like seeing you like this. You seem so put up and cool, so it’s nice to see you let your guard down.”

“And choke?” Yu manages to laugh.

“That really ain’t one of my kinks. Sorry to disappoint.”

Yosuke gives Yu’s thigh a gentle squeeze. Yu takes another long sip of his drink. And now the alcohol in Yu’s veins is giving him way too much courage.

“Then what is your kink?” Yu asks Yosuke, his voice low and hoarse, his eyes hungry, his body too drunk, inhibitions all gone.

Even Yosuke is a little taken aback, swallowing  _ hard _ . 

“E-eh? Well… Nurses...” he smiles bashful, bringing his hand to grab his neck, giving it a light massage, “And…  _ That _ .”

Yu cocks his eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. Finally it’s Yosuke’s turn to get all red. Even he tries to hide by finishing his drink.

“Dude,” he laughs while blushing, “Don’t make me say it.”

Yu leans back on the sofa, a wide smirk on his face, “I won’t, but you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“You know, you’re way more confident when you’re piss drunk.”

Oh, does Yu know it. Twelve-drinks-Yu can get quite cocky. He’s going to regret all of this tomorrow, but hey, that’s tomorrow’s problem. He should remember, the man he’s talking to is someone he hated just a few hours ago.

_ Okay, hate is probably a tad too strong of a word. _

Yosuke interrupts Yu’s train of thought.

“That voice… And talking dirty. Like, I gotta admit. Coming from you, that’s pretty hot.”

And with those couple of sentences, all of Yu’s cockiness washes away. 

“Fuck me,” he whispers to himself.

“Come again?” somebody asks from behind Yu.

“Wha-what?” Yu panics, and all his previous confidence washes away.

Oh, it’s Rise. 

And she has the widest grin on her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t recognize your voice. The music’s too loud,” Yu explains and points at his ear. 

“No problem, Yu. I understand,” she smiles and sits next to Yu, and her smile turns into a smirk “I could hear perfectly.”

She leans forward to whisper in Yu’s ear: “You like him, doncha?”

She’s never going to let this one go, will she? This one night will forever haunt Yu. Because Yosuke will surely reject him and then they will walk back to their apartment building in awkward silence and Yu will need to try and find a new shitty apartment to live in.

But Yu can’t help but nod as an answer. 

At this point Satonaka and Amagi are joining them, and soon after Kanji and Naoto too, both already wearing their jackets. 

“So, we’re about to leave,” Kanji states, “And if anyone wants us to give them a ride, say so now.”

“Oh, if you would be so kind, me and Chie would love to get a lift!” Amagi exclaims, clearly drunk. 

“Considering how much you have been drinking, that might be for the best,” Satonaka laughs.

“What about Teddie? Where is he?”

“Throwing up in the bathroom. No worries, Kanji-san and Naoto-san already promised to give him a ride,” Satonaka tells Yosuke, who sighs in relief. 

“In that case I’ll just walk home. I live pretty close,” Yosuke says and turns to face Yu, “You wanna join me?”

_ Fuck me, indeed. _

Rise and Kanji both give Yu a meaningful look. And what they mean to say with that look is  _ “DO NOT FUCKING CHICKEN OUT NOW!” _

_ I truly have the bestest of friends _ , Yu groans to himself. But he knows that they mean well.

“Yeah, I’ll walk with you,” Yu nods, making Yosuke beam with happiness. 

“Great, everything’s settled, then! I’m going to call myself a lift,” Rise exclaims, getting up and whipping out her phone, “I’m gonna go and call now. You guys leaving?”

“Yes. We just have to go and get Teddie-san,” Naoto answers, peeking towards the bathrooms.

Yosuke gets up and scratches his neck, “Don’t worry. I’ll go and get the guy,” he laughs and leaves the VIP area.

“Just don’t leave without me!” he laughs and points at Yu before disappearing into the sea of people, still partying the night away.

* * *

They are the last ones to leave. Rise had asked them to stay and keep her company until her ride arrived. After making sure she was safe and sound with her driver, Yu and Yosuke start making their way to the run-down apartment they both call home.

“I really do hate living there,” Yu laughs and lets out a deep sigh.

“Oh, same!” Yosuke snorts, “But having you as a neighbor might make it a bit more bearable.”

“Ye-yes.”

Yu lets out a nervous chuckle. 

_ Having you as a neighbor has truly been… An experience. _

“Hopefully I haven’t been totally unbearable during these couple of weeks,” Yosuke laughs, giving Yu a light pat on the back.

Yu stays silent, his cheeks flaring up.

Yosuke stops in his tracks, “H-have I?”

Panicked, Yu turns around. He’s nervous but manages to keep up the appearance of staying cool.

“What? You? Being a good neighbor? Of course you have been!”

Yosuke doesn’t move. His head is hanging low, his bangs obfuscating his eyes.

“Like maybe I heard something every couple of days but it was nothing too annoying.”

Yosuke stays quiet.

“Hahaha, like  _ maybe _ the one annoying thing was listening to that horrible rock band all day long, but other than that it was nothing I wasn't used to.”

The silence stretches far beyond Yu is able to take and he sighs heavily. 

“I’m sor-”

But Yosuke throws his head back in a hearty laugh “Sorry sorry sorry, but I’m just playing with you, dude!”

Yu is very confused and he frowns.

He doesn’t quite believe Yosuke. 

Yosuke walks up to Yu and lays his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he begins, his voice low, “You were so nervous and serious, and I understood it right away. And I want to apologize.”

Yu cocks his head, and Yosuke could almost see the big question mark forming over the young man’s head.

“Dude, for being such a horrible neighbor!”

_ Oh. _

“Oh!”

_ This is a bit embarrassing. _

Yu has to admit: he’s really not the best when it comes to people. He’s awkward and socially inept. He prefers the company of random cats in the streets compared to people. And even though he’s pretty good at reading people’s feelings and emphasizing with them, he can be horribly naive and not very good at understanding sarcasm. It helps that his friends (only friends) really don’t do sarcasm.

But like said, Yu is very empathetic. He is very smart. He is a hard worker. He is courageous and will do anything for his friends. And if need be, he can also be very charismatic. 

So when this handsome man in too tight pants and hungry eyes makes a fool of Yu, he probably should feel mortified. 

But maybe Yu is a kinky bastard, because he feels intrigued. 

Because there really are not that many people who can challenge him and pique his interest. You know, with more than just looks. 

“I see how it’s played,” Yu murmurs and smirks. 

“You were just getting all worked up over nothing,” Yosuke chuckles and then whispers, his voice low “And I do enjoy seeing you so flustered.”

And now Yu won’t even try to hide his red cheeks. 

“Ah, we’re finally here!” Yosuke points at their apartment building and opens the door “After you.”

“Like a true gentleman,” Yu smiles.

They enter the dingy building and walk up to the elevator and Yu pushes the button. One of the lights is flickering in the otherwise well lit hall.

The tension between the two men gets thicker and thicker the longer they have to wait for the elevator. Neither of them dare to speak, but they are standing close to each other, their hands brushing and breathing heavy. Both having the same, deep yearning in their gut. 

The elevator doors open. 

The men enter. 

Yosuke pushes the button of their floor. 

They are now facing each other in this cramped space, gazing at each other with needy, hungry eyes. 

Yu licks his lips. 

Yosuke gives his lower lip a quick bite.

They both are trembling. 

The elevator doors close. 

And the men meet in the middle with a passionate kiss.

Yu’s right hand finds itself on Yosuke’s hip while his left hand gets lost in Yosuke’s hair. Yosuke lets his hands wander on Yu’s back, pulling his jacket. Yu leans forward while Yosuke takes a step back, his back now against the elevator wall. Yosuke spreads his trembling legs as an opening for Yu, who answers it by bringing his leg between Yosuke’s. And the brunette can’t help but start grinding the other man’s thigh like a teenager who’s too horny for his own good. 

_ And it feels so good. _

The feeling of someone else against his crotch is sending Yosuke on cloud nine. And Yu is ecstatic to finally hold the man he has thirsted over the whole night in his arms.

But their nirvana comes to sudden pause.

The elevator stops, the doors fling open and a loud ping echoes in the quiet corridor. 

The men take their first break to breath, even though their lips are hesitant to part. They both just stay there, Yu letting his forehead rest against Yosuke’s. 

“I guess this is our stop,” Yosuke smiles while breathing heavily. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Yu chuckles, grabs Yosuke’s hand and takes a small step back. They step out of the elevator, still holding hands, and Yu brings Yosuke to his door.

“Offering me a nightcap?” Yosuke asks with a wide smirk on his face.

“That might’ve been my plan. And who’s to say… Maybe a little more?” Yu answers all coy. 

“In that case, let’s skip the drinks.”

Despite drunken fumbling, Yu manages to open his door and drags Yosuke inside. And with both of them still rather drunk, they trip over each other's feet and end up coming crashing to the ground, Yosuke falling on top of Yu. 

“Ow ow ow,” Yu laughs in pain.

“Ow indeed,” Yosuke joins the laughter, “This night really hasn’t been my finest hour.”

“Oh, is that so? Could’ve fooled me?” Yu grunts, still in pain, but a shit-eating-grin forming on his lips. 

Yosuke doesn’t have anything witty to shoot back at Yu, so he just leans in to kiss the silver haired man.

It’s hard to get up from the floor while simultaneously making out, but Yu and Yosuke manage somehow. Maybe it’s all the booze helping out. 

“Bedroom?” Yosuke murmurs against Yu’s lips, his fingers already on Yu’s pants, pulling them down, while Yu undresses both his and Yosuke’s jackets and shirts. And once they are both satisfyingly undressed, Yu grabs Yosuke by his hips and leads the man to his bedroom, his lips never leaving Yosuke’s. 

* * *

Yu wakes up the next day with no one but himself in his bed. A pang of sadness stabs his heart. 

_ Teaches you not to hope for more in the future _ , Yu sighs to himself,  _ you should’ve known it was only going to be a one night thing. _

Yu gets up, tries to find his boxers but can’t so just grabs a pair of new ones from his wardrobe.

“Living here is going to get so much more awkward,” Yu sighs.

_ This is why you should never have sex with your  _ _neighbor_.

While Yu is ready to wallow in his depressing thoughts about giving up on love for the rest of the day, a loud clatter of plates and utensils drags Yu out of his deep funk. And when Yu opens his bedroom door, he’s met with such a pleasant smell he can’t believe it’s coming from his kitchen. 

And there Yosuke is, in his boxers and t-shirt, making omelettes. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Yosuke beams, lighting up the whole room. Tho that might just be Yu’s imagination. But seeing Yosuke stand there in his kitchen really makes Yu weak in his knees. 

“You’re making me breakfast,” Yu smiles and walks up to Yosuke, putting his arm around the other man’s waist. 

“I ought to! As an apology of being such a lousy neighbor,” Yosuke grins and let’s his head fall on on Yu’s shoulder, “But next time you really should just talk to your annoying neighbor.”

“Well, in that case totally learning the wrong lesson here! Not talking to me got me breakfast with you,” Yu giggles.

“I guess it did,” Yosuke snickers and lands a gentle kiss on Yu’s smiling lips.


End file.
